Various types of sleeping bags are known in the prior art. However, what has ii been needed is a combination stuffed toy, sleeping bag, and storage enclosure including a foldable sleeping bag and a flexible stuffed covering. What has been further needed is for each of a plurality of a pair of strap pockets to be disposed on the flexible stuffed covering and for each of a plurality of a pair of interconnectable strap buckles to be attached to the flexible stuffed covering within each of the plurality of a pair of strap pockets. Lastly, what has been needed is for a first fastening element of each of a plurality of fasteners to be disposed on a lower side of the flexible stuffed covering and for a second fastening element of each of the plurality of fasteners to be disposed on each of an upper side of the flexible stuffed covering and the foldable sleeping bag. The first fastening element of each of the plurality of fasteners is detachably connected to the second fastening element of each of the plurality of fasteners in order to selectively encase the flexible stuffed covering around the foldable sleeping bag for ease of transport. The combination stuffed toy, sleeping bag, and storage enclosure thus allows a child to easily transport both a sleeping bag and a stuffed toy while traveling, since each side of the flexible stuffed covering, optionally shaped like an animal, can be fastened together to form a toy.